Uri Uke!
by Babypanda89
Summary: [Ch. 6 UP : Do It] Yuta pun mengangguk singkat, "Aku rasa kau benar. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak mempunyai quality time yang bagus." Lee Taeyong X Nakamoto Yuta. TaeYu. Bad Summary. / Kumpulan Fanfiction Nakamoto Yuta Rated M. Uke!Yuta Harem!Yuta.
1. HanYu : Up To You

**Up (to) You**

 **(HanTa Version)**

.

.

.

 **HanTa**

.

.

.

 **Oneshot**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me

Cast :

Ji Hansol

Nakamoto Yuta

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning : Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Mature Scene, PWP, Narasi, Bad Language, Lil Bitt BDSM(?).

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Yuta menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membukanya secara sempurna. Yuta mencoba untuk duduk dengan menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya karena permainan dahsyatnya bersama sang kekasih-Taeyong. Yuta menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang kasur milik Taeyong sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya pelan. Ia merutuk dalam hati mengingat ganasnya Taeyong semalam. Dan sekarang, pemuda anime itu malah tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Yuta menoleh kaget ketika kamar Taeyong terbuka saat dirinya masih memikirkan dimana kekasihnya.

"Hansol hyung?" Yuta membelalakan matanya melihat kekasih-kedua-nya kini berada didepannya.

"Selamat pa- ahh maksudku siang, Yuta-ya." Hansol tersenyum menyapa Yuta. Kemudian, ia duduk dipinggir kasur Taeyong yang masih berantakan.

"Hansol hyung, bogoshippo." Yuta langsung memeluk Hansol begitu pemuda Busan itu duduk didekatnya.

Hansol terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. Ia mengelus sayang rambut Yuta yang masih berantakan.

"Kau tidak mau mandi eoh? Ini sudah siang."

"Aku tak bisa berjalan hyung. Sakit~"

"Mau hyung bantu?"

"Kalau hyung tak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Hansol melepas pelukan mereka. Kemudian, ia berdiri lalu menggendong Yuta seperti pengantin baru yang membuat Yuta kaget dan reflek memeluk lehernya erat. Hansol tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia lalu berjalan sambil menggendong Yuta ke kamar mandi.

"Memangnya berapa lama kalian bermain, sampai kau tak bisa berjalan begini?"

"Aku tidak menghitungnya hyung. Yang pasti sangat lama."

"Kalau begitu, Taeyong memanfaatkan waktunya dengan begitu bagus."

"Tapi dia menyebalkan. Masa aku ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia fikir aku lelaki seperti apa."

"Itu aku yang minta."

Yuta mengerjap mendengar perkataan Hansol.

"Maksud hyung?"

Hansol tersenyum sambil mendudukan Yuta di closet sementara dirinya menyiapkan air untuk Yuta mandi. Yuta memandang punggung Hansol sembari berujar pelan.

"Hyung~"

"Jadi, semalam aku mengirim pesan pada Taeyong agar dia meninggalkanmu sendiri besok, yang artinya hari ini. Aku ingin bersama kekasih ku yang sayangnya juga kekasih orang lain. Apa aku salah Yuta?" Hansol menoleh dan menatap dalam mata bulat Yuta. Yang ditatap hanya bisa diam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hansol berjalan mendekati Yuta dan berdiri didepan pemuda Jepang itu. Ia membantu Yuta untuk melepaskan kemeja-milik Taeyong-yang Yuta kenakan sembari menatap tanda merah keunguan yang ada di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hyung a-"

"Jangan minta maaf Yuta. Aku yang salah, aku yang masuk dalam hubungan kalian dengan tidak tau malu."

"Tidak hyung. Aku harus minta maaf padamu. Aku harusnya bisa membagi waktuku untukmu juga. Aku yang salah hyung, aku yang egois karena tak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua. Maaf hyung." Yuta menunduk dengan airmata yang mulai menetes. Ia tak sanggup jika harus menatap Hansol sekarang. Ia tak mau menatap mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh kehangatan dan juga cinta itu.

Hansol mengangkat dagu Yuta, memaksa yang lebih muda menatapnya. Hansol tersenyum, ia menghapus airmata Yuta dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak Yuta. Kau pantas untuk mendapatkan hal ini. Aku dan Taeyong sangat amat mencintaimu. Kami berdua tak bisa kehilanganmu, meskipun kami harus berbagi, itu bukan masalah, asalkan kau masih berada disisi kami dan juga mencintai kami, itu sudah cukup Yuta."

"Hyung~ hiks." Yuta memeluk erat Hansol yang juga membalas pelukannya.

"Hei jangan menangis Yuta. Kemana perginya si San Namja hmm?"

"Ini semuakan karenamu hyung."

"Sudah kau mandilah dulu. Hyung akan siapkan makan siang. Kau dari pagi belum makan kan?"

"Bantu aku ke bathup hyung~"

"Siap princess."

"Yakk! Aku bukan princess."

Hansol tertawa pelan sambil menggendong Yuta yang kemudian ia turunkan didalam bath up yang sudah berisi air itu.

"Mandilah dengan benar. Jika perlu apa-apa teriak saja, hyung ada di dapur." Hansol mengusak rambut Yuta yang ditanggapi Yuta dengan anggukan serta mimik muka yang lucu karena rambutnya yang kini semakin berantakan.

.

.

.

Setelahnya Hansol berjalan keluar kamar Taeyong-Taeil dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan yang sedari pagi tak disentuh-bahkan dilihat-oleh Yuta.

Hansol membuka penutup saji dan mengambil makanan yang ada dimeja untuk dihangatkannya.

Hansol membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman dingin-entah kenapa ia merasa sangat haus sekarang-dan matanya malah tertuju pada buah serta sayuran yang seperti memanggilnya untuk bermain-main dengannya juga sang kekasih. Dan tak ketinggalan pula, ia melihat yogurt yang juga seperti memanggilnya. Dalam hati, ia dilemma, satu sisi ia juga merindukan-tubuh-Yuta dan disisi lain ia juga merasa kasihan karena sepertinya Yuta masih kesakitan.

"Hyung." Panggilan tepat dibelakangnya membuat Hansol terbangun dari lamunannya dan seketika menoleh pada Yuta yang masih berdiri didekat dapur dengan tangan yang memegang handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Oh sial! Berapa lama ia melamun sampai Yuta sudah selesai mandi. Dan oh shit! Masakannya. Hansol tanpa berucap apa-apa langsung berlari menuju dapur dan ia dapat melihat masakan yang harusnya dihangatkannya itu malah kini gosong, ia meringis dalam hati.

"Astaga hyung! Kenapa bisa begini?" Yuta yang kini berdiri disampingnya menatap kaget ke arah Hansol dan juga masakan yang sudah gosong itu.

"Maaf Yuta-ya. Aku tadi melamun, sampai lupa jika aku sedang memanaskan makanan." Hansol mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Sungguh ia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Lalu aku bagaimana hyung? Aku lapar~" Yuta memajukan bibirnya imut sembari mengusap perutnya yang lapar.

"Makan buah saja bagaimana?"

"Yakk! Mana bisa kenyang hyung."

"Lalu bagaimana Yuta?"

"Kau tidak mau memasakkan ku apa gitu hyung."

"Aku malas Yuta."

"Hyung~ kau itu cinta tidak sih pada ku. Masa iya kau tega membuatku kelaparan."

"Kan aku sudah bilang makan buah saja."

"Tapi aku ingin makan makanan yang mengenyangkan hyung."

"Buah juga mengenyangkan kok Yuta."

"Tidak hyung."

"Oh ayolah Yuta. Hyung malas memasak dan malas keluar untuk membeli makanan."

"Hyung, kenapa kau kejam sekali sih hari ini!?"

"Karena aku cemburu."

"Apa!?"

"Iya aku cemburu. Kau semalam bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan Taeyong sementara aku tak bisa menyentuhmu selama beberapa minggu oh bahkan bulan terakhir ini. Dan lagi sekarang dorm kita pun berpisah. Tak mengertikah kau Yuta jika aku juga lapar akan dirimu?" Hansol menghela nafas pelan sembari membawa Yuta dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengusap rambut Yuta.

"Maaf hyung." Yuta berujar lirih dalam pelukannya sembari membalas pelukan Hansol.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita keluar saja. Kita makan diluar." Hansol melepas pelukannya dan menatap lembut Yuta. Yuta menggeleng sembari membalas tatapan Hansol.

"Aku tak mau. Hyung bilang hyung lapar akan diriku kan? Jadi hyung makan aku saja."

"Tidak Yuta. Kau belum makan apa pun sedari pagi. Dan lagi, kau masih sakit kan?"

"Aku sudah tak apa hyung. Aku bisa menyuruh Taeyong untuk membelikan ku makanan atau memasakan ku makanan sekalian nanti. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah dirimu, aku juga merindukanmu hyung. Merindukan penismu didalam lubangku."

Detik berikutnya, dua belah bibir itu menyatu. Saling menyesap satu sama lain, mencoba untuk mencari siapa yang mendominasi diantara mereka, yang mana dimenangkan oleh yang lebih tinggi juga yang lebih tua-Hansol. Hansol menekan tengkuk Yuta untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan Yuta kini sudah mengalung indah ke leher pemuda Busan itu.

Yuta melenguh pelan saat Hansol menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk diberikan ijin agar lidahnya bisa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Yuta untuk mengabsen apa saja yang ada dalam pemuda Jepang itu. Tangan Hansol juga tak tinggal diam, tangannya diam-diam merayap masuk ke dalam kaos milik Yuta dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh mulus itu.

"Ahh~" Yuta mendesah saat tangan Hansol menekan salah satu putingnya yang mulai mengeras. Sial! Baru berciuman saja dirinya sudah terangsang, bagaimana dengan yang lain. Hansol menyeringai dalam ciumannya sembari terus mengerjai tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

Selanjutnya, tubuh Yuta sudah terbaring diatas meja makan dengan pakaian yang sudah terbang entah kemana. Hansol menyeringai pemandangan didepannya, ada Yuta dengan tubuh mulusnya, ada buah-buahan serta sayuran yang akan membantunya bermain dan jangan lupakan yogurt yang akan menambah manis sesi bercinta mereka kali ini. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang entah karena apa terasa kering itu.

"Hyung~" Yuta memanggilnya dengan nada mendayu juga tatapan mata yang sayu.

"Sabar Yuta. Kita harus bermain-main sebentar." Hansol menyeringai seraya menatap Yuta. Yuta hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti Hansol.

Hansol mengambil yogurt yang ada disamping tubuh Yuta dan membuka penutupnya. Tanpa rasa jijik, ia mengambil yogurt itu dengan tangannya yang kemudian ia arahkan jarinya yang berlumur yogurt ke lubang anus Yuta yang kini mulai berkedut seperti memanggilnya.

"Ahh~" Yuta mendesah saat rasa dingin dari yogurt itu masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya, belum lagi jari Hansol yang juga ikut keluar masuk dibawah.

Yuta memejamkan matanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahannya.

"Keluarkan saja Yuta. Aku sudah lama tak mendengar desahanmu." Hansol berbisik ditelinga Yuta yang lalu ia menjilat sensual cuping telinga sang kekasih. Tak lupa, jari yang ia olesi yogurt tadi terus bekerja dibawah sana untuk melebarkan lubang yang akan dimasukinya nanti.

Setelah puas bermain dengan jarinya, Hansol mengeluarkan jarinya yang kemudian ia mengambil buah pisang yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Yuta-ya, kau lebih suka pisangku atau buah pisang ini?" Hansol dengan nada sensual berbisik didepan bibir Yuta. Yuta membuka matanya sembari menatap bergantian wajah dan buah pisang yang ada ditangan Hansol.

"Pisangmu hyung." Dengan wajah yang memerah Yuta menjawabnya. Hansol yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar sembari mengecup bibir kemerahan pemuda cantik didepannya itu.

"Bagus, tapi apa kau tak ingin merasakan pisang ini juga?"

"Ma-maksud hyung?"

"Maksud hyung begini."

Jleb

"Akhh~" Yuta memekik dengan keras saat buah pisang-yang sudah Hansol buka kulitnya-itu memasuki lubang anusnya. Ada rasa dingin yang kembali memasuki dirinya.

Hansol menyeringai sembari mengeluar masukan buah pisang itu dari lubang Yuta. Yuta hanya bisa mendesah serta mengerang pelan. Meski rasanya tak sama dengan penis Hansol, tetap saja, ia merasa ada kenikmatan tersendiri yang diberikan oleh buah pisang itu.

"Ahh~ hyung~"

Hansol tersenyum sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada puting Yuta. Ia mengecup dua puting yang sudah mengeras itu bergantian. Tanpa banyak kata, ia memasukan puting kiri Yuta ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap kuat puting itu hingga memerah.

"Hyung!" Yuta memekik lagi sembari menarik rambut Hansol. Hansol terkekeh pelan sebelum melepas hisapannya diputing Yuta. Ia juga mengeluarkan buah pisang itu dari lubang anus Yuta. Yang membuat Yuta mendesah protes karena kenikmatannya berkurang.

"Kau mau buah lagi atau mau langsung penis hyung?"

"Penismu hyung. Jebal~" Yuta menatap Hansol dengan mata sayunya yang sudah berkabut juga yang kini berkaca-kaca itu.

Hansol mengusap lembut pipi Yuta dan tersenyum. Kemudian, ia menurunkan celana serta dalamannya. Yuta melirik ke arah Hansol dan melihat penis Hansol yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. Yuta menelan ludahnya, memang sih sudah lama ia tak melihat ataupun merasakan penis Hansol, tapi kenapa sekarang malah sepertinya tambah besar.

Hansol mengocok sebentar penis besar miliknya didepan lubang anus Yuta. Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya serta tangannya kini memegang bahu Hansol erat. Ia merasa was-was sekarang.

"Tenanglah Yuta. Aku akan pelan-pelan." Hansol berujar pelan seraya mencium lembut bibir Yuta. Yuta mengangguk sembari membalas ciuman Hansol. Ditengah-tengah ciuman, Hansol memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus Yuta yang membuat Yuta memekik tertahan disela ciuman mereka.

Hansol membiarkan Yuta beradaptasi dengan penisnya. Kemudian, ia melepaskan ciuman mereka yang kini justru turun ke leher pemuda Jepang itu. Hansol terus memberikan tanda kepemilikan dileher itu membuat Yuta mendongakan lehernya yang membuat Hansol semakin leluasa untuk mengeksplor lehernya dengan jilatan serta hisapan kuat, yang menghasilkan tanda merah keunguan yang berbeda dengan yang ia dapat dari Taeyong semalam.

"Bergeraklah hyung." Yuta berbisik ditelinga Hansol yang membuat pemuda itu menoleh serta menatap kearahnya. Hansol mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

Hansol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan Yuta yang juga menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah untuk mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahh hyung disana." Teriak Yuta yang membuat Hansol tersenyum-menyeringai-lebar.

Hansol terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya yang kini dengan tempo cepat. Hansol meremas penis Yuta dan mengocoknya pelan. Yuta yang mendapat service yang lain pun hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang.

Hansol terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan kini kaki Yuta sudah melingkar dipinggangnya, memudahkannya untuk menggenjot lubang kekasihnya itu. Yuta terus mendesahkan nama sang kekasih juga tambahan cakaran yang ia hadiahi dipunggung sang kekasih saat kejantanan kekasihnya itu mengenai titik manisnya.

Dan dengan sedikit inisiatif lain, Hansol mengambil sisa yogurt dimeja dan menumpahkannya ke tubuh Yuta yang membuat pemuda cantik itu terkejut.

"Hyung~"

Hansol hanya diam, dengan pinggul yang masih maju mundur, tangan yang memanja penis kecil Yuta dan kini ia mulai menjilati yogurt yang ia tumpahkan ditubuh Yuta. Sungguh, saat ini Yuta merasa tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ditambah tusukan Hansol dibawah sana sering kali mengenai titik manisnya itu dan juga lidah basah Hansol ditubuhnya Oh! Yuta tak tahan sekarang.

"Ahh Hansol Hyung!" Yuta berteriak saat rasa nikmat itu menghampiri dirinya. Ia merasa dunianya putih sesaat dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutnya, Yuta lega sekarang. Namun, ia tau, jika kenikmatannya belum berhenti sampai disini.

Hansol menatap Yuta lembut seraya menjilati tangannya yang penuh sperma Yuta itu tanpa rasa jijik. Yuta balas menatap sembari tersenyum lebar. Hansol terus saja mengeluar masukan penisnya didalam lubang Yuta. Ia merasakan bagaimana lubang itu kini mengetat dan juga penis Yuta yang kini kembali menegang.

Desahan serta erangan keduanya terdengar bersahutan di dapur dorm itu. Mereka seolah lupa akan rasa lapar yang menghinggapi mereka, toh mereka akan kenyang dengan sendirinya hanya dengan memakan sperma mereka-mungkin-.

"AHH~ YUTA/HANSOL HYUNG."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Maaf ini berantakan ya hehe. Ini buat yg minta side storynya HanTa kemaren. Karena aku harus nyari feel HanTa dulu baru bisa bikinnya jadi lama maaf ya, juga karena banyaknya kerjaan jadi ya gitulah, maaf. Dan ini ga bisa dibilang bdsm jga ya kayanya, karena aku ga bisa bikin Hansol yg bener" main pake sex toys atau apa pun itu, jdi ku pake buah"an aja, dan itu cuma pemanis hehe. Well, sebenernya ini ff terinspirasi dari salah satu ff LuMin yg dlu aku baca dan tiba" keinget waktu lgi nyari ide buat bikin ini, tpi cuma bagian buah pisangnya aja ya, yg lain bener" dri otakku sendiri.

Well, mind to review?

Siapa tau nanti ku bisa bikin HanTa lgi hehe.


	2. HanYu : Romance is Over

**Romance is Over**

By **chochopanda99**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ji Hansol X Nakamoto Yuta**

LeeTaeyong

 **.**

 **.**

Warn : YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Language, Smut, (lil) BDSM, NOT CHILDREN!

.

.

.

Spesial for **Yuta Noona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata doe itu menatap tajam pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercengkrama di sebuah bangku taman yang tak jauh dari berdirinya pemuda pemilik mata doe itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan gejolak marah yang mulai mengisi relung hati sampai otaknya. Matanya menutup begitu melihat dua pemuda dihadapannya saling menautkan bibir mereka. Dan kepalan pada kedua tangannya menjadi semakin kuat.

.

Yuta tersenyum ketika Taeyong mengantarnya pulang setelah kencan mereka. Meskipun Yuta sadar, jika sedari tadi, Taeyong hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman tak jelas juga sikap yang begitu pasrah untuk mengikutinya kemana pun.

"Aku pulang dulu." Taeyong berucap dengan nada datarnya. Yuta mengangguk seraya mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Hati-hati, Taeyongie." Taeyong hanya tersenyum tipis -yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan- sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari hadapan Yuta.

Yuta menghela nafasnya mendapati Taeyong masih saja memberikannya senyuman tipis yang menyakiti mata juga hatinya. Yuta akan segera masuk jika saja seseorang tak menepuk pundaknya.

"Yuta." Yuta dengan segera membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Hansol yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh! Hansol hyung." Yuta tersenyum manis yang dibalas juga oleh Hansol.

"Baru pulang?" Hansol bertanya basa-basi.

"Iya hyung. Hyung sendiri, dari mana?" Yuta menatap Hansol masih dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Aku dari rumah teman. Hmm, Taeyong tak mampir?"

"Taeyong bilang dia kelelahan, jadi dia langsung pulang."

Mereka berdua adalah tetangga apartemen yang juga kebetulan berkuliah di Universitas yang sama. Membuat mereka dekat hingga salah satu dari mereka menaruh perasaan pada pemuda yang lain.

"Hyung mau mampir?" Yuta berkedip beberapa kali masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tidak Yuta-ya. Istirahatlah, aku juga akan masuk." Hansol mengacak gemas rambut Yuta, membuat sang empunya mendengus namun setelahnya ia terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah hyung, aku masuk dulu. Selamat malam." Yuta membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk kedalamnya. Meninggalkan Hansol yang menatap penuh arti pintu dihadapannya dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya.

.

.

Malam ini, hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Membuat kebanyakan orang memilih untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka di dalam rumah dengan selimut hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Namun tidak dengan seorang pemuda manis satu ini.

Pemuda manis itu tetap berdiri di dekat bangku taman meskipun hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya. Matanya melirik kesana kemari untuk memastikan jika seseorang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Namun nihil, orang yang ditunggunya bahkan tak mengindahkan panggilan juga pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan beberapa waktu lalu.

Pemuda manis itu menengadah, menatap langit yang sepertinya juga merasakan kesedihannya. Dalam hujan, air matanya mengalir, tapi bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum miris yang amat sangat menyakitkan jika dilihat.

Grepp

"Tae-" Ucapannya berhenti ketika ia membalikkan badannya untuk menemukan seseorang yang sedang memeluknya.

"Hansol hyung." Suara pemuda manis itu bergetar ketika menyebut nama seseorang yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kau bodoh Yuta! Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan begini hah!?" Hansol menatap tajam pemuda manis yang nyatanya Yuta itu. Suaranya naik beberapa oktaf mengetahui jika sang pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

"A-aku hanya menunggu Taeyong, hyung." Yuta menunduk, tak sanggup untuk menatap mata Hansol yang memancarkan amarahnya.

"Pulang!" Hansol dengan segera melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Yuta untuk mengikutinya. Yuta hanya terdiam seraya mengikuti langkah kaki Hansol dengan wajah yang menunduk. Sesekali, matanya melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan jika Taeyong benar-benar tak datang.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen Yuta, Hansol langsung mendorong Yuta ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk pemuda manis itu. Hansol tahu, jika Yuta masih memikirkan Taeyong. Itu terbukti dengan Yuta yang menatap kosong lantai kamar mandi miliknya tanpa mempedulikan Hansol yang sudah berbaik hati kepadanya.

Hansol menghela nafas berat, tidakkah Yuta sadar jika ada orang lain yang lebih peduli dan lebih mencintainya dibanding Lee Sialan Taeyong itu? Hansol berjalan mendekati Yuta dan menyadarkan pemuda Jepang itu dari lamunannya.

"Mandilah dulu. Aku akan buatkan coklat panas untukmu." Hansol mengacak rambut basah Yuta yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari sang empunya.

Hansol melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi Yuta. Sebelum membuatkan coklat panas untuk Yuta, Hansol memilih kembali ke apartemen miliknya untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah.

Tak lama, ia kembali ke apartemen Yuta. Hansol melirik ke arah kamar mandi dan dapat dipastikan, jika Yuta belum keluar dari sana. Tersenyum tipis, Hansol berjalan ke dapur milik Yuta untuk membuat coklat panas untuk Yuta juga untuknya.

Setelah beberapa menit, dua mug coklat panas pun sudah selesai Hansol buat. Hansol melirik jam tangan miliknya lalu beralih ke pintu kamar mandi yang tak kunjung terbuka. Hansol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk memastikan jika Yuta baik-baik saja.

Belum sempat Hansol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Yuta dengan bathrobenya juga tangan yang memegang handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ah! Hansol hyung. Kau pasti menunggu lama ya?" Yuta tersenyum tipis seraya menatap Hansol. Hansol balas tersenyum.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu, makanya aku berniat menyusulmu."

"Aku tak apa hyung. Aku ke kamar dulu ya." Hansol mengangguk sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil coklat panas. Dan Yuta yang sudah berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

.

Hansol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Yuta. Sembari menunggu sang pemilik keluar dari kamar, Hansol menyalakan televisi untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa bosannya. Hujan diluar sana mulai reda, meskipun udara dinginnya masih saja sama.

Yuta keluar dari kamarnya dan mendekati Hansol. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hansol.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama hyung." Yuta tersenyum canggung seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

Hansol membalasnya dengan senyum maklum sambil memberikan coklat panas -yang kini mulai mendingin- pada Yuta.

"Tak masalah. Maaf juga jika coklatnya mendingin."

Yuta terkekeh pelan sebelum meraih mug berisi coklat hangat itu. Yuta menyesap coklat hangat itu, membiarkan cairan coklat itu membasahi tenggorokannya. Tanpa Yuta sadari, Hansol sesekali meliriknya dengan tatapan mata yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Berapa lama kau berada disana?" Hansol membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit berlalu mereka berdiam diri, hanya menatap layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara variety show.

Yuta masih diam. Matanya melirik kesana kemari untuk menemukan jawaban yang sekiranya tak membuat Hansol khawatir.

"Jawablah Yuta. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk berbohong. Kau tau, aku tak bisa kau bohongi."

Yuta menghela nafas. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hansol. Dirinya tak bisa untuk berbohong pada pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata doe itu. Menarik nafasnya pelan, Yuta mengangkat wajahnya -yang sebelumnya menunduk- untuk menatap wajah Hansol yang sedari tadi menatap intens kearahnya.

"Tiga jam." Yuta berujar lirih yang masih bisa didengar Hansol.

"Tiga jam dan dibawah guyuran hujan? Kau benar-benar gila Yuta! Tidakkah kau berfikir jika Taeyong hanya mempermainkanmu selama ini?" Hansol menggeram tertahan mencoba menahan emosinya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak emosi jika pemuda yang kau cintai, rela menunggu orang yang jelas-jelas tak menanggapinya di bawah guyuran hujan selama berjam-jam begitu?

Yuta tersenyum manis yang amat begitu menyesakkan dimata Hansol.

"Aku sadar jika aku memang hanya dipermainkan oleh Taeyong, hyung. Tapi, rasa cintaku juga lebih besar dari pada rasa bencinya. Aku yakin jika sua-hmmphh."

Mata Yuta terbelalak lebar ketika Hansol tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya dan sekarang melumat bibirnya kasar. Yuta terdiam, otaknya masih berfikir apa yang sedang terjadi, hingga ia merasakan bibirnya digigit. "Ah!" Yuta pun memberontak dan mencoba mendorong Hansol. Tapi, Hansol tak bergerak sedikit pun, ia masih menikmati bibir Yuta meskipun tak mendapat respon berarti dari pemuda cantik itu.

Namun, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Hansol pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yuta dengan mata yang meredup.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi Yuta. Tidakkah kau sadar jika aku mencintaimu selama ini?" Hansol menangkup pipi Yuta, memaksa Yuta untuk membalas tatapan matanya.

Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asalkan bukan mata Hansol yang entah kenapa begitu berbeda saat ini.

"Tatap aku, Yuta!" Hansol kali ini memerintah yang mana tak juga dituruti Yuta. Membuat lelaki asal Busan itu menggeram dan mencengkram rahang Yuta dengan keras. Yuta meringis kesakitan, ia pun akhirnya membalas tatapan Hansol.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini Yuta. Dan kali ini, aku tak akan bersabar lagi." Itu kalimat terakhir yang Hansol ucapkan sebelum mengunci bibir Yuta dengan bibir miliknya.

Hansol mencium kasar Yuta. Yuta sendiri ia tak membalas ciuman Hansol. Matanya menatap kecewa pada Hansol, dan tangannya, ia gunakan untuk meremat kemeja depan milik Hansol. Hansol mengerti tatapan mata Yuta, tapi, otaknya tak bisa untuk di ajak kerja sama sekarang. Hansol hanya ingin Yuta sekarang, menginginkan agar pemuda cantik itu menjadi miliknya, hanya miliknya. Meskipun itu harus dengan cara memaksa.

Yuta mencoba mendorong Hansol dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, tangannya ditahan oleh Hansol dan bibirnya juga terus dikuasai oleh Hansol. Bibirnya berdarah setelah Hansol menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Yuta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak ciuman Hansol yang kini berpindah ke seluruh wajahnya sebelum berakhir di leher jenjangnya.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, Yuta." Hansol berbisik ditelinga Yuta sebelum mengulum daun telinga pemuda cantik itu. Yuta menggigit bibirnya guna menahan desahannya.

Hansol menyeringai melihat wajah Yuta yang kini sudah memerah. Tangan Hansol mulai merayap masuk ke dalam sweater yang Yuta kenakan. Tangannya meraba dada Yuta yang sukses membuat Yuta memekik tertahan ketika Hansol mencubit nipple miliknya. Yuta ingin memundurkan badannya jika saja tangannya tak Hansol tahan.

"Le-lepasss hyung." Yuta menatap Hansol dengan matanya yang mulai berair. Sungguh, Hansol yang berada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Hansol yang selama ini selalu menemani Yuta.

Hansol menyeringai menatap Yuta. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi putih Yuta.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, jika kau melepaskan Taeyong dan jadi milikku."

"Tidak! Hyung, sadarlah."

Penolakan Yuta sontak membuat amarah Hansol kembali. Hansol menatap Yuta dengan pandangan tajam yang belum pernah Yuta lihat sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memaksamu kalau begitu." Ucap Hansol dingin seraya menggendong Yuta di pundaknya -seperti karung beras- dan berjalan menuju kamar Yuta. Yuta kaget ketika tubuhnya digendong seperti itu. Perutnya terasa mual seketika, namun tak lama ia merasakan jika tubuhnya dibanting di atas kasur miliknya.

Yuta akan bangkit jika saja Hansol tak menindih tubuhnya dengan cepat. Yuta juga mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, dimana ia bisa melihat jika kedua tangannya kini telah terikat disisi ranjang miliknya. Yuta menatap tak percaya pada Hansol yang benar-benar melakukan hal ini. Hansol bangkit dari acara menindih tubuh Yuta ketika kedua tangan Yuta sudah berhasil ia ikat dengan tali yang Hansol dapat dari laci kecil milik Yuta. Hansol menyeringai lebar sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuta.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan omonganku Yuta." Hansol mengecup bibir Yuta yang kemerahan itu.

"Lepaskan aku hyung!" Yuta memberontak, mencoba menarik kedua tangannya, yang hanya menghasilkan rasa sakit juga warna kemerahan ditangan putihnya itu.

"Tak akan sebelum kau menjadi milikku." Hansol mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yuta. Tangannya mulai bergerak memasuki sweater Yuta -lagi- dan meraba-raba dada tak bidang milik Yuta. Satu tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk mengelus gundukan di tengah selangkangan Yuta. Yuta menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat guna menahan desahannya.

Hansol mengulum senyumnya ketika melihat Yuta memejamkan matanya ketika kedua tangannya mulai bergerak lebih berani. Matanya mengedar untuk mencari sesuatu agar permainannya malam ini, menjadi pengalaman tak pernah terlupakan bagi Yuta. Ah! Tadi dia melihat sebatang lilin di laci, mungkin itu bisa ia gunakan sekarang.

Dengan tak sabar, Hansol pun mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam sweater Yuta. Yuta menghela nafas lega seraya membuka matanya. Sesaat setelahnya, Yuta menyesal untuk membuka matanya. Karena sekarang, di hadapannya, berdiri seorang Ji Hansol dengan sebuah lilin ditangannya juga seringai lebar yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"It's showtime." Bisiknya pada Yuta yang seolah pertanda kematian. Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya juga kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang-nendang udara kosong.

Hansol mendekat dan dengan cekatan, ia melepas celana Yuta beserta dalamannya, serta membelah sweater Yuta menggunakan gunting yang ia dapat dari laci juga. Setelahnya, ia membuang semua pakaian Yuta ke pojok ruangan. Yuta membelalakan mata besarnya dan segera menyilangkan kakinya.

"Menurut Yuta. Atau aku akan bertindak nekat." Hansol menggeram marah ketika melihat Yuta masih dengan menyilangkan kakinya juga menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Hansol pun meraih tali yang tersisa dan mengikat kaki Yuta juga. Membuat pemuda cantik itu, tak bisa berbuat apa pun sekarang.

Setelahnya, Hansol berdiri didepan ranjang Yuta untuk melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Hansol menyeringai lebar, melihat Yuta yang sudah tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Tangan dan kakinya yang terikat, tubuh yang telanjang, juga jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah dengan air mata yang turut ikut menghiasi wajah kemerahan Yuta itu, juga bibirnya yang terluka dan berdarah karena terlalu kuat digigit oleh sang pemilik.

Hansol menjilat bibir bawahnya seraya menatap lilin ditangannya dengan tatapan mata yang menyayu. Hansol mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Yuta setelah sebelumnya membuka pakaian atasan tubuhnya. Ia pun meraih korek api yang berada di nakas -yang memang ada disana- dan menyalakan lilin itu.

Yuta menatap ngeri pada tangan Hansol yang mengarahkan lilin yang menyala itu pada bagian perutnya.

"Hyu-"

Tes

"AKHHH!" Yuta memekik keras ketika rasa panas akibat tetesan lilin itu mendarat di perutnya.

Tes

Tes

"Akhhh panass hyu-hyung." Yuta mencoba menggerakkan perut juga tubuhnya untuk menghindari tetesan panas lilin itu.

Hansol menyeringai seraya menaruh lilin yang masih menyala itu keatas nakas. Setelahnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yuta.

"Dengar Yuta, sudah ku bilang kan sebelumnya, aku hanya akan berhenti jika kau mau menjadi milikku." Ucap Hansol seraya mengecupi wajah Yuta. Yuta memejamkan matanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menolak perlakuan Hansol. Rasa panas dan sakit yang masih terasa diperutnya, menyusahkan Yuta untuk bergerak lebih lagi.

Hansol tak peduli pada penolakan Yuta. Ia terus menjamah badan Yuta dengan bibir, lidah juga tangannya. Lidah dan bibirnya Hansol gunakan untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher Yuta. Sementara tangan yang satu Hansol gunakan untuk memilin nipple Yuta dan tangan yang lain, Hansol gunakan untuk memanjakan 'milik' Yuta.

Yuta lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya agar tak terlihat menikmati perlakuan Hansol itu. Matanya memejam kuat saat dengan sengaja, Hansol menggenggam miliknya dengan kuat dan hisapan dilehernya kini sudah berpindah pada kedua nipplenya.

"Ahh~" Yuta mendesah dengan keras ketika Hansol menghisap nipplenya dibarengi remasan kuat di bola zakarnya.

Hansol menyeringai lebar mendengar desahan Yuta. Ia lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk memanja tubuh mulus pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Hansol melirik Yuta sesaat sebelum akhirnya memundurkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan mulutnya dengan penis yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu. Hansol menciumi penis kecil itu seraya melirik Yuta untuk memastikan bagaimana ekspresi Yuta sekarang. Dan dilihatnya pemuda itu dengan wajah memerah juga mata yang berair tengah menatapnya dengan takut.

"Ja-jangan hyung a-ahhh." Belum selesai Yuta berbicara, Hansol sudah melahap semua penis miliknya. Membuatnya tak sadar jika dirinya mendesah -lagi-.

Hansol memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memanjakan penis Yuta di dalam mulutnya. Tangannya meremas gemas bongkahan bokong Yuta sebelum akhirnya menusukkan satu jarinya pada lubang kemerahan milik Yuta. Membuat Yuta lagi-lagi memekik karena merasakan benda asing memasuki tubuhnya.

Hansol menambahkan satu jarinya lagi ke dalam lubang Yuta dan memainkan jarinya didalam sana. Jarinya terkadang membuat gerakan menggunting, dan tak lupa, mulutnya juga masih sibuk memanja penis Yuta.

"H-hyunghh aku-" Hansol yang mengerti maksud Yuta pun segera mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuh Yuta dan melepas kulumannya pada penis Yuta. Membuat Yuta mengerang pelan karena puncak kenikmatannya terganggu.

Hansol tertawa kecil sembari meraih lagi lilin yang berada diatas nakas. Mata Yuta terbelalak kali ini, bagaimana tidak, jika Hansol mengarahkan lilin itu pada, penisnya?

Tes

"AKHHH! **"** Yutaberteriakkencang ketika cairan lilin panas itu mengenai penisnya. Hansol tertawa pelan setelah meneteskan cairan lilin itu ke lubang kencing Yuta.

Matanya memancarkan kepuasan ketika melihat pemuda cantik itu meringis kesakitan karena rasa panas -juga sakit- yang amat terasa di penisnya, terlebih Hansol tak menghentikan tingkahnya untuk meneteskan cairan lilin itu.

"H-hyung su-sudah akhh~."

Yuta menahan nafasnya ketika tetesan itu terasa lagi, namun kali ini di kulit paha dalamnya. Hansol menyeringai kemudian meniup lilin -yang hanya tinggal sisa seperempatnya- itu yang lalu dibuangnya sembarangan.

"Aku rasa, sudah cukup main-mainnya." Hansol menepuk tangannya seraya menurunkan celana serta dalaman miliknya sendiri.

Yuta menghela nafas lega, tapi tak berlangsung lama. Karena Hansol tiba-tiba menyodorkan penisnya yang tegang di depan mulutnya. Yuta mengalihkan kepalanya namun tertahan oleh tangan Hansol.

"Kulum!" Titah Hansol yang langsung ditolak oleh Yuta dengan gelengan kepalanya. Namun Hansol tak kehabisan akal, ia memegang kepala Yuta dan mencengkram rahang Yuta. Membuat Yuta membuka mulutnya dan langsung memasukkan penis besarnya yang ereksi.

Hansol mendesah sesaat setelah penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut Yuta. Merasakan mulut Yuta yang begitu hangat kini mengulum penis miliknya. Hansol menepuk pelan pipi Yuta dan menatap dalam mata itu. Yuta balas menatap dengan mata yang bergetar juga memerah karena menahan tangis.

Hansol memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di dalam mulut Yuta. Kepalanya menengadah merasakan lidah Yuta yang membelai penisnya juga gesekan gigi Yuta yang ia rasakan. Mulutnya mendesah kecil dan pinggulnya tak bisa untuk berhenti bergerak sekarang.

"Mmmphh~ umphh ohokk!" Yuta tersedak ketika penis Hansol mengenai ujung tenggorokkannya. Hansol mencengkram rambut Yuta dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya sambil terus -terpaksa- menikmati penis miliknya yang dikulum oleh Yuta.

"Cukup Yuta." Hansol tersenyum miring seraya mengeluarkan penisnya -yang masih ereksi- dari mulut Yuta.

Hansol menurunkan tubuhnya dan menghadap lubang kemerahan milik Yuta. Hansol sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada lubang menggoda milik Yuta itu. Dijilatnya lubang kemerahan itu yang mana membuat sang pemilik menggeliat tak nyaman.

Hansol memasukkan dua jarinya pada lubang milik Yuta, membuat Yuta terpekik lalu menatap horror pada Hansol. Hansol mengabaikan Yuta agar fokus untuk melebarkan jalan masuk penis besarnya itu. Sungguh, penisnya sekarang terasa sakit karena tak sabar untuk memasuki lubang hangat yang berkedut memanggil penisnya agar segera memasuki lubang itu.

Jari Hansol bertambah ketika mendengar Yuta mendesah karena jari Hansol mengenai suatu tempat milik Yuta di dalam sana. Hansol menyeringai seraya menambahkan dua jarinya lagi pada lubang milik Yuta dan bermain-main di lubang hangat itu.

Yuta menutup matanya dan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menahan desahannya agar tak keluar saat jari Hansol menyentuh titik manisnya. Tak lama, Yuta merasa lubangnya kosong, Yuta mendesah lega mengetahui Hansol sudah mengeluarkan semua jarinya dari dalam tubuhnya -meskipun ia merasa kosong setelahnya-.

JLEB

"AKHHH!" Yuta berteriak sakit ketika Hansol dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan penis besarnya yang ereksi ke dalam lubangnya. Hansol menggeram sesaat setelah penisnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Yuta. Rasa hangat yang menyelimuti penisnya juga sempitnya lubang Yuta membuat Hansol ingin segera mengeluarkan benihnya saat itu juga.

Yuta menangis mengetahui dirinya sedang di setubuhi oleh orang lain selain kekasihnya. Terlebih, orang yang menyetubuhinya sekarang adalah Ji Hansol, orang yang selama ini selalu menjaganya juga yang selalu menjadi tempat curahan hatinya tentang segala kehidupannya di kampus juga hubungannya dengan Taeyong. Mengingat Taeyong, Yuta tak bisa untuk menahan air matanya lagi. Yuta sangat mencintai Taeyong, meskipun pemuda tampan itu selalu mengabaikannya. Dan jika Taeyong mengetahui hal ini, apa Taeyong masih mau dengannya? Yuta merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

CUP

Satu kecupan dibibirnya membuat Yuta tersadar dari lamunannya. Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali -dengan mata yang masih basah- sebelum menemukan mata Hansol yang tengah menatapnya. Tangannya juga sudah mengalung dengan indah di leher Hansol. Sejak kapan Hansol melepas ikatannya?

"Setelah ini, mendesahlah dengan menyebut namaku." Bisik Hansol ditelinga Yuta yang dibarengi pergerakkannya di bawah sana untuk menusuk lubang Yuta.

Hansol menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat. Hansol meremas penis Yuta dan mengocoknya pelan. Yuta yang mendapat service yang lain pun hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang pelan. Dalam otaknya -yang masih berfikir dengan waras-, Yuta berfikir untuk mencekik pemuda di atasnya itu, tapi disisi lain, tubuhnya mengkhianati otaknya itu. Tubuhnya menikmati segala sentuhan Hansol ditubuhnya.

Hansol terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan kini kaki Yuta sudah melingkar dipinggangnya -Yuta juga tak tau sejak kapan kakinya sudah tak terikat-, memudahkannya untuk menggenjot lubang pemuda cantik itu. Yuta terus mendesah dan mengerang pelan juga tangannya ikut mencakari punggung sang dominan saat kejantanan Hansol itu mengenai titik manisnya.

Desahan dan erangan bersahut di kamar itu. Hansol meraih penis kecil Yuta dan mengocoknya pelan. Ia juga membersihkan bekas lilin tadi agar Yuta tak akan susah jika akan 'keluar' nantinya. Hansol sadar, jika sedari tadi ia hanya menyiksa Yuta, tapi, otaknya terus saja memaksa untuk melakukan hal ini. Karena hanya satu tujuannya sekarang, yaitu menjadikan Yuta menjadi miliknya.

"Hansol hhyunghh." Yuta menatap sayu Hansol yang sedang mengocok penisnya juga tusukkan dibawah sana terasa begitu keras namun nikmat secara bersamaan.

Hansol balas menatap Yuta dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yuta. Hansol melumat penuh nafsu bibir kemerahan Yuta itu. Yuta meremat rambut belakang Yuta, dalam hati, ia mengutuki tubuh dan otaknya yang begitu menikmati dan terhanyut oleh sentuhan Hansol.

Yuta melepas ciuman Hansol ketika perutnya terasa terlilit dan entah mengapa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, membuat Yuta tak tahan dan dengan keras meremas punggung Hansol.

"Ahh Hansol hyung~." Yuta mendesahkan nama Hansol ketika puncak kenikmatan mendatanginya. Membuat Hansol tersenyum lebar dan tanpa babibu -juga tanpa membiarkan Yuta menikmati pelepasannya- Hansol segera menghajar lubang Yuta tanpa ampun.

Setelah beberapa tusukan Yuta terima, ia merasakan penis Hansol -yang berada dalam tubuhnya- membesar dan sepertinya siap untuk menyemburkan benihnya.

"YUTA AHH~"

"HANSOL HYUNG~"

Desahan keduanya terdengar sebagai penutup malam yang panas itu. Hansol dengan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yuta -setelah mengeluarkan penisnya- dan menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tak lupa, ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Hansol yang membuat Yuta kembali menumpahkan air matanya, ia benar-benar jijik dengan tubuhnya sekarang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Yuta dengan pandangan sedih yang amat terlihat ketika menatap pintu coklat di depannya itu.

'Semuanya sudah berakhir.' Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum miris seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

 **To : Yuta Lee**

 **'Maaf selama ini selalu mengabaikanmu. Kau tau, aku bukan orang yang begitu bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku. Dan maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu tadi. Yang pasti harus selalu kau tau, aku mencintaimu.'**

Setelahnya, pemuda tampan bernama Lee Taeyong itu pun berlari keluar dari gedung apartemen milik sang kekasih, menembus hujan yang tadi sudah mereda, kini kembali semakin deras.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Note :

BILANG KALAU INI GA LAYAK BACA PLISSS XP

Untuk kak **Yuta** **Noona** ini udah aku buat ya, maaf mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai ekspetasi kakak. Habisnya mood nulis ku bener" lagi down banget, ini aja jadi setelah beberapa hari dan maksain. Maaf kalau adegan 'itu'nya kurang, karna jiwa psycho ku lagi ga muncul haha XD

Buat semuanya, maaf kalau ini ga jelas apa lagi bagian endingnya, karena percayalah, ku juga ga tau ini nulis apa haha XD dan sepertinya, judulnya ga nyambung ya? Biasa, kan asal ngambil di playslist lagu haha XP

Dan setelah aku fikir", mungkin ini akan jadi kumpulan ff HanYu dengan rated M atau rated lain okay? Itu juga kalau ku ada ide hehe XD

Untuk ff yg lain, aku up setelah aku selesai UTS ya haha XD aku UTS minggu depan guys, jadi harap maklum ya hehe XD

Last, buat yg berkenan, **review?**


	3. JohnYu : Touch Me

**Touch Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seo Johnny X Nakamoto Yuta**

YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, AU!Teacher-Student Love, Bad Language.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Nakamoto Yuta, seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun mempunyai wajah tampan -cenderung manis-, tinggi badan yang lumayan, senyum manis secerah sinar matahari, sikapnya yang gampang bergaul dan cerewet, sangat suka dengan makanan yang bernama takoyaki, bergabung dalam tim sepak bola di sekolahnya -SM High School-, dan terkadang suka mendaki gunung -bersama teman-temannya- ketika liburan sekolah, adalah seseorang yang sangat terbuka pada orang lain -apa lagi sahabat-sahabatnya-, semua sahabat-sahabatnya tahu tentang apa pun tentang pemuda itu, kecuali satu. Yaitu, Nakamoto Yuta, sudah menikah dengan guru fisikanya yang bernama Johnny Seo.

.

.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju kelasnya, XI-B. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya melihat pemandangan yang mengganggu penglihatannya pada pagi hari yang indah ini. Lihat saja, di depan kelas -entah kelas apa- sana terlihat dua orang guru yang sedang mengobrol bersama dan kelihatan sangat akrab. Jika itu guru yang lain sih, Yuta tak masalah, tapi, itu guru Fisika, guru paling tampan di sekolah ini -menurut kebanyakan orang-, dan juga guru yang menjabat sebagai suaminya, Seo Johnny.

"Lihat apa?" Suara dari samping kanan Yuta membuat Yuta tersentak dan segera menoleh. Ditemukannya, Doyoung tengah terkekeh pelan dan menatap kearahnya.

"Tanganmu mengepal begitu? Ingin memukul seseorang?" Doyoung bertanya lagi. Matanya melirik kedua tangan Yuta yang saling mengepal.

Yuta tertawa garing, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Doyoung-ah. Jari-jariku tadi terasa dingin." Yuta beralasan, lalu tangannya merangkul bahu Doyoung dan segera memutar tubuh mereka menuju arah lain -kantin.

"Temani ke kantin ya? Aku lupa belum sarapan." Doyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. Tanpa menyadari, Yuta melirik ke belakang untuk menatap sang guru -suami- yang juga balas menatapnya penuh arti.

.

.

Yuta menatap malas Johnny yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan kelas sana. Ini jam terakhir, dan Yuta sedikit merasa aneh sebenarnya. Kenapa pelajaran fisika di taruh di jam terakhir? Bukankah lebih efektif jika jam pertama atau kedua? Dan ketika Yuta mendapat jawaban dari Johnny -'Karena agar kalian para siswa bisa semangat lagi. Kan dengan berhitung kalian tidak jadi mengantuk dan memilih tidur.'- Yuta hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan menguap bosan.

Yuta sesekali menatap jendela yang berada di sampingnya -Yuta duduk di dekat jendela ngomong-ngomong- untuk melihat keadaan di luar sana. Langit terlihat masih terang dengan awan putih yang menghiasi meskipun udara dingin masih terasa. Matanya kemudian terarah pada kolong mejanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang di dapatnya tadi. Yuta menemukan surat itu di lokernya tadi saat istirahat. Yuta membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya.

 **'Hai.** **Kau** **tahu** , **aku** **sebenarnya** **gugup** **untuk** **melakukan** **ini. Aku tak terbiasa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.**

 **Aku menyukaimu. Mari bertemu setelah sepulang sekolah. Kau akan tahu siapa aku. Aku tunggu.'**

Yuta menghela nafasnya pelan. Matanya melirik Johnny yang sedang menulis rumus di papan tulis. Tidak. Dia sudah mempunyai suami, ada hati yang harus ia jaga sekarang. Dan Yuta juga sebenarnya tak mau menyakiti orang lain. Tapi, ini adalah yang terbaik.

'Maafkan aku.'

.

Seorang pemuda menatap gedung sekolah itu dengan pandangan penuh arti. Bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum tipis yang amat di paksakan. Tangannya bergerak untuk merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Kakinya mulai melangkah dengan gontai, disertai kekehan kecil yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya.

"Aku sudah kalah." Gumamnya pelan terbawa angin musim dingin.

.

.

Yuta memasuki apartemen miliknya -juga Johnny- dengan langkah terburu-buru. Udara di luar terasa amat dingin di kulitnya yang cukup sensitif. Bersyukur ia bisa cepat-cepat masuk dan mulai menghangatkan dirinya di kasurnya ketika ia teringat jika ia harus memasak makan malam untuk Johnny.

Yuta memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, toh Johnny tadi mengirimi pesan jika ia akan pulang sedikit telat karena harus mengurusi tugas-tugas para siswanya.

Yuta memasuki kamar mandinya dan mulai menyalakan keran air hangat yang ada di bathup. Berendam air hangat sepertinya bukan hal buruk. Lalu, Yuta mulai melucuti satu persatu seragam yang ia kenakan. Matanya menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri pada cermin di hadapannya. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tangannya meraba bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Otaknya terus berfikir, ini sudah bulan ketiga, dirinya menikah dengan Johnny. Tapi, tak sedikit pun Johnny pernah menyentuhnya. Lupakan jika itu ciuman atau pelukan.

Yuta terus berfikir, apa yang membuat Johnny tak kunjung untuk menyentuhnya? Apa karena ia laki-laki? Tapi, Yuta kan juga punya lubang. Lubangnya tak kalah hangat atau sempit dari para perawan di luar sana kok. Atau karena ia tak punya payudara besar seperti perempuan? Yuta juga punya nipple yang sepertinya nikmat-nikmat saja jika untuk di nikmati. Atau? Atau karena Johnny tak benar-benar suka pada dirinya? Dan apa benar jika Johnny itu suka pada Park Sooyoung si Guru Sejarah itu? Memikirkan itu, membuat Yuta kesal sendiri dan memilih untuk segera menenggelamkan dirinya di bathup. Dalam hati, Yuta berjanji, malam ini juga, ia harus mendapat 'malam pertama'nya.

.

.

Johnny tersenyum terima kasih pada Sooyoung yang sudah mau ia repotkan. Tadi, mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok ketika ia akan pulang, dan berhubung Sooyoung juga akan pulang, Johnny -dengan terpaksa- ikut pulang bersama Sooyoung.

Johnny melepas kancing kedua kemejanya, meskipun udara di luar masih dingin, entah kenapa Johnny merasa begitu panas. Mungkin efek karena pekerjaan yang menggunung juga karena ia melihat Yuta mendapat surat cinta, lagi. Johnny merasa panas -tentu saja- ketika mendapati Yuta sedang membaca surat -meskipun dengan kepala menunduk- cinta di dalam kelasnya. Untung saja, ia sedang mengajar, jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah menghampiri Yuta, merampas surat itu dan merobeknya saat itu. Beruntung Johnny orangnya sabar.

Johnny memasukan kode apartemennya dan berjalan masuk.

"Aku pulang."

Matanya menatap ke seluruh arah untuk mencari sang istri. Ia kemudian melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Mungkin sedang memasak. Pikir Johnny.

Johnny pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar -ia akan ke dapur setelah mandi-, dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Matanya terbelalak, tas kerjanya terjatuh mendapati pemandangan yang begitu indah di hadapannya. Lihatlah, Yuta memakai kemeja kebesaran -milik Johnny- dengan dua kancing yang terbuka, kaki jenjang polos yang tak tertutup apa pun, dan pose dengan menggigit bibir bawah dengan sensual membuat sesuatu milik Johnny di bawah sana bangun seketika.

"Hyung~"

Yuta menarik tangan Johnny menuju ranjang mereka. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Johnny belum bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya wajahnya.

Johnny baru tersadar ketika Yuta duduk di pangkuannya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Johnny.

"Hyung~"

Yuta memanggil Johnny sekali lagi. Kini dengan nada seduktif yang begitu kentara. Tangannya mulai bermain dengan kancing-kancing kemeja Johnny dan mulai membukanya satu-persatu.

Johnny terus memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan Yuta. Kemudian, matanya teralih untuk menatap mata besar Yuta. Wajah keduanya saling mendekat. Dan ketika dua buah daging tanpa tulang itu saling bertaut entah mengapa, udara di sekitar Johnny semakin panas. Bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Johnny menggerakkan salah satu tangannya kebelakang leher Yuta, menekannya pelan guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Yuta kini sibuk mengimbangi permainan Johnny dan hanya bisa meremat sisi depan kemeja milik suaminya.

Tangan Johnny yang lain, mulai bergerak untuk memasuki kemeja Yuta dan mulai mengelus perut rata Yuta. Bibirnya melepas ciuman mereka ketika di rasanya, nafas Yuta mulai tak stabil. Matanya meredup, ketika Yuta kembali mengalungkan tangannya disertai bisikan yang begitu menggodanya.

"Gagahi aku, hyung~"

Fyuh~

Dengan nakal, Yuta pun meniup telinga Johnny. Johnny menyeringai sebelum melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yuta.

"Bersiaplah."

Johnny berujar dengan suara rendahnya. Bibirnya mulai bekerja. Mulai dari mengecupi wajah Yuta, hingga mengecupi leher jenjang sang istri. Membuat Yuta melenguh dan hanya bisa meremas rambut belakang Johnny.

Yuta menatap Johnny penuh arti.

'Akhirnya.' Ujar Yuta dalam hati.

Johnny akan melucuti kemeja yang di pakai Yuta, jika saja-

BRAKK

-tak terdengar suara yang akhirnya mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"SEO JOHNNY. NAKAMOTO YUTA." Dobrakan pintu dan teriakan lantang dari seorang lelaki paruh baya itu membuat keduanya tersentak.

Yuta segera turun dari pangkuan Johnny, dan juga Johnny yang segera berdiri di samping sang istri. Yuta menatap takut pada sosok itu, ia pun menggandeng tangan Johnny dan bersembunyi di balik punggung sang suami.

"Yuta, ke apartemen ku. Sekarang." Desisan lelaki paruh baya itu, membuat Yuta semakin erat mencengkram kemeja milik Johnny.

"Yuta!" Johnny melirik sang istri dan menggenggam tangan istrinya itu. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan pada Yuta, menandakan untuk menuruti ucapan lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya. Yuta pun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baik. Tousan." Yuta pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Johnny, yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari sang ayah.

Setelah Yuta keluar, lelaki paruh baya tadi -ayah Yuta- pun melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam sang menantu.

"Ingat janjimu, Tuan Seo?"

Johnny meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Sial! Gara-gara penampilan menggoda Yuta tadi, ia jadi lupa dengan janjinya. Pada hal, ia selama ini selalu bersabar.

"Y-ya, Tousan."

"Bagus. Aku harap kau selalu ingat. Jika perlu, aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi. Ingat, Tuan Seo, kau memang sudah menikah dengan anakku Yuta. Tapi, kau juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh anak ku sebelum ia lulus sekolah. Jadi, aku harap, kau selalu ingat itu, dan bersabar." Johnny mengangguk lemah seraya menampilkan senyum tipis.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu pun tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak sang menantu sebelum melangkah keluar. Dan tiba di ujung pintu, lelaki paruh baya itu menyeringai seraya melirik Johnny.

"Dan Tuan Seo, selamat bermain solo." Ujarnya sambil menutup pintu kamar Johnny.

Shit!

Johnny lupa jika ayah mertuanya adalah tetangga samping apartemennya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Note :

Ini terinspirasi dari salah satu anime jadul, yg ku lupa judul -jika kalian tau, mungkin bisa kasih tau aku-. Karena gara" temen di kelas, bukannya ngomongin pelajaran malah ngomongin anime, ku jadi ke inget anime yg emang pengen aku bikin ff ini haha XD.

Dan emang sengaja ga di kasih lemon, karena ku kekurangan inspirasi haha XD.

Ps. Niatnya mau dijadiin TaeYu, tpi ga jadi *dihajar.


	4. DoTa : My Lovely Maid

**My Lovely Maid**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Doyoung X Nakamoto Yuta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup sebagai seorang 'pangeran' adalah kehidupan yang sangat didambakan oleh sebagian besar orang di dunia ini. Hidup dipenuhi dengan harta benda, keinginan ini itu selalu terpenuhi, dan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kamu mau. Semua orang pasti senang jika hidup seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan pangeran yang satu ini. Panggil saja Doyoung, nama lengkapnya adalah Kim Dong Young, anak kedua dari Keluarga terpandang Kim, pemilik salah satu tv swasta di Korea Selatan. Tentu Doyoung bahagia ketika semua keinginannya sedari kecil selalu terpenuhi, orangtua juga kakaknya selalu berada di sampingnya mendampinginya. Hanya saja, Doyoung tak begitu bahagia karena semua gerak-geriknya terbatasi. Doyoung selalu dikekang oleh orangtuanya untuk tak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin dapat membuat keluarganya malu.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang berukuran king size miliknya, Doyoung melonggarkan dasi sekolah yang dikenakannya. Melirik jam pada nakasnya, Doyoung mendesah pelan ketika ingat ada jadwal les piano hari ini. Mengambil salah satu bantal, Doyoung memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan tidur selama beberapa menit. Jika pun dirinya nanti malah terlanjur tidur selama beberapa jam, sepertinya itu bukan masalah. Toh, Doyoung sudah terlalu rajin menghadiri les piano itu. Setuju dengan pemikiriannya, Doyoung pun akhirnya tertidur dengan tenang.

.

.

Doyoung mengerjap pelan ketika sinar lampu mengenai mata sipitnya yang baru terbuka. Mengucek matanya, Doyoung mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Tuan Muda, sudah bangun?"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda cantik tengah berdiri di sana. Namanya Nakamoto Yuta, salah satu maid yang baru beberapa hari bekerja di rumahnya itu.

Doyoung mengangguk pelan, bangkit dari ranjangnya. Yuta mendekat, merapihkan ranjang Doyoung yang berantakan.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku?" Doyoung bertanya, matanya melirik jam yang di atas nakas yang sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan malam.

"Tadi sepertinya Tuan Muda sangat lelah, saya jadi tak tega membangunkan anda." Yuta menjawab sambil memunguti barang-barang Doyoung yang berserakan.

Mengerang pelan, Doyoung berjalan mendekati Yuta. Menyentuh pundak Yuta, Doyoung memegang kedua bahu Yuta, memaksa Yuta untuk membalas tatapan matanya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Cukup panggil nama saja jika kita sedang berdua, Nakamoto." Ada tatapan lelah di mata Doyoung, dan Yuta entah mengapa merasa ada yang aneh ketika menatap mata Doyoung. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan darah berdesir saat Doyoung menyebutkan namanya.

"Ma-maaf Doyoung-ah." Yuta menunduk, tak mau menatap lagi Doyoung yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Anak pintar." Doyoung menepuk pelan kepala Yuta, membuat Yuta melirik sadis pada sang majikan.

"Tetap saja, aku lebih tua darimu." Yuta merengut, kepalanya ia mundurkan agar tak diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Terkikik pelan, Doyoung pun melepaskan tangannya di pundak Yuta. Membuat Yuta melirik bingung dengan ekspresi Doyoung yang tiba-tiba kosong begitu.

"Apa, eomma, appa, dan hyung ada di rumah?" Doyoung mengerjap, sebelum kembali menatap mata Yuta.

"Tidak, Tuan dan Nyonya masih di luar negeri, sementara Tuan Muda Gong Myung, masih akan di Busan untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Yuta dengan pose berfikirnya menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung.

Doyoung mengangguk, matanya bersinar cerah dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat Yuta bergidik.

"Aku akan mandi. Dan setelah itu makan malam, tolong disiapakan ya, Nakamoto." Doyoung memerintah dengan nada lembut seperti biasa, yang membuat Yuta yakin ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Ba-baiklah." Yuta pun mengangguk dengan patuh dan segera keluar dari kamar Doyoung setelah menyiapkan pakaian untuk sang majikan. Meninggalkan Doyoung yang sedang bersenandung dengan riang di dalam kamar mandinya.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Yuta dengan jalan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Doyoung. Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai majikannya itu, tadi mengancam akan memecatnya jika tak mendatanginya sekarang. Yuta mendesah pelan ketika menemukan Doyoung tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan menatap langit malam yang tak dihiasi apapun.

Berjalan pelan, Yuta mendekati Doyoung dan langsung memeluk pemuda kelinci itu dari belakang.

"Doyoungie~" Yuta menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Doyoung. Doyoung tersenyum ketika mendengar panggilan sayang dari seseorang yang memang sudah ia sukai dari lama itu.

Memegang kedua tangan Yuta, Doyoung pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan berakhir dengan Yuta yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Doyoung.

"Merindukanku, Nakamoto?"

Yuta mendongak, menatap mata Doyoung yang memancarkan sinar jahil di matanya itu. Mendengus pelan, Yuta mencubit perut Doyoung dengan keras sehingga sang empunya mengaduh.

"Sialan kau! Kau membuatku keluar dari pekerjaanku dan malah menyuruhku menjadi pembantu di rumahmu ini dan mengerjaiku sesuka hatimu. Kau itu sebenarnya cinta tidak sih denganku?!"

Doyoung terkikik, lelaki yang lebih tua empat tahun di atasnya ini, memang akan bertambah cantik jika sedang mengomel. Apa lagi Yuta itu suka sekali mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Doyoung tak tahan untuk sekedar mengecup apa lagi sampai melumatnya.

Memeluk pinggang sang kekasih dengan erat, Doyoung mengelus pipi putih Yuta dan berucap tepat di depan bibir pemuda Jepang itu. Membuat Yuta menahan nafasnya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau terlalu jauh denganku hyung. Aku tak ingin kau bekerja begitu keras. Kau bekerja di sini kan, hanya khusus untukku hyung, kau harusnya bersyukur akan hal itu."

Mengecup sekilas bibir Yuta, Doyoung menipiskan jarak di badan mereka, hingga saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Dan tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku pasti akan meminangmu dengan segera hyung. Aku berjanji."

Wajah Yuta memanas mendengar janji yang Doyoung ucapkan. Mencengkram piyama yang Doyoung kenakan, Yuta memejamkan matanya ketika dua kejantanan mereka, dengan sengaja Doyoung gesekan.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung."

Suara lembut Doyoung terdengar begitu rendah ketika Yuta mendengarnya tepat di telinga kanannya. Membuka matanya, Yuta dihadapkan pada Doyoung yang tengah menatapnya sayu.

Mengusap pelan pipi yang lebih muda, Yuta mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Doyoung. Membuat Doyoung menyeringai dan dengan segera melahap bibir kissable milik Yuta. Menyesap bergantian bibir atas bawah milik Yuta, Yuta membuka mulutnya ketika Doyoung dengan sengaja menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Lidah Doyoung langsung masuk untuk menggeledah mulut Yuta, mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapi Yuta juga menggoda lidah Yuta untuk berperang melawan lidahnya.

Yuta mengerang tertahan ketika lidah Doyoung melilit hingga menghisap lidahnya. Tangan Doyoung tak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai berkeliaran menuju celana piyama yang Yuta kenakan.

"Eumphh-Akhh!" Yuta melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan cepat ketika jari panjang Doyoung memasuki lubangnya.

"Do-Doyoungie!" Yuta memeluk erat leher Doyoung saat lelaki kelinci itu mulai menggerakan jarinya.

"Maaf hyung. Aku sudah tak sabar." Doyoung tersenyum lebar yang dibalas dengusan oleh Yuta yang setelahnya memekik karena jari Doyoung mengenai tepat titik manisnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap hyung." Doyoung berbisik sembari menurunkan celana beserta dalaman milik Yuta. Yuta memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan desahan akibat angin malam yang mengenai bagian tubuh bawahnya yang terbuka.

Doyoung mengulum senyum, jarinya sudah ia keluarkan dari lubang hangat milik Yuta. Doyoung juga sudah melepas celana piyama dan dalaman miliknya sendiri. Memeluk Yuta erat, Doyoung pun mengangkat sebelah kaki Yuta guna mempermudah dirinya untuk memasuki Yuta.

"Aku masuk, hyung." Bisiknya sambil memasukkan penis miliknya yang memang sedang berereksi itu. Yuta meremas rambut belakang Doyoung begitu lubangnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua.

Mereka jarang melakukan hal ini, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Jadi, Yuta belum terbiasa menerima benda asing dalam tubuhnya. Doyoung mulai menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk dari lubang Yuta, menggendong Yuta a la koala hingga menuju ranjang miliknya.

Membaringkan tubuh Yuta pada ranjang miliknya, Doyoung terus menubrukan penisnya pada lubang panas Yuta. Saling bersahut desahan hingga erangan yang membuat suara mereka habis. Hingga menjelang pagi, Doyoung pun menghentikan kegiatan panasnya bersama sang kekasih yang sudah memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan itu.

"Sleep well, my lovely maid." Bisik Doyoung sembari membetulkan selimut yang menyelimuti mereka.

Memeluk tubuh telanjang sang kekasih, Doyoung tersenyum ketika akan memasuki alam mimpi, terlebih Yuta yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya, hingga Doyoung bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boleh nimpuk kok, suer. Ini buat yg suka DoTa ya. Ini ide mendadak muncul soalnya, seharusnya ngelanjutin ff ( **Not** ) **Only** **One** tapi malah ngetik ini dulu. Jadi, kalau ini acak adut, ya maafkan. Hehe XD.

 **Bye!**


	5. TaeYu : Welcome

Taeyong menatap nanar pada tangannya yang berlumuran darah sekarang. Bukan hanya tangannya, tapi seluruh pakaian, badan, bahkan hingga wajahnya kini berlumuran darah. Dengan raut wajah kosong, Taeyong terduduk dari berdirinya dengan bunyi yang cukup kencang.

Suara derap langkah terdengar, namun Taeyong tidak berpindah dari tempatnya ataupun sekedar melirik seseorang yang baru datang. Taeyong hanya diam, menatap datar ke depannya untuk menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah tak bernyawa tepat di depan matanya sendiri dan juga tangannya.

"Kerja bagus, Lee Taeyong-ssi." Suara manis seorang pemuda -yang baru datang tadi- terdengar, membuat Taeyong mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan mata besar pemuda itu.

Pemuda berwajah tampan namun cenderung manis dan terkadang terlihat cantik itu, tersenyum lebar dengan tangan yang terulur ke depan wajah Taeyong. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Taeyong meraih tangan pemuda itu dan lantas berdiri.

Senyuman manis masih terpatri di wajah pemuda manis itu dengan mata yang juga menatap penuh binar pada mata tajam Taeyong. Tangan bebas dari pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam saku celananya untuk merogoh sebungkus tisu basah. Setelah mendapatkannya, pemuda itu membuka bungkus itu dan mengambil selembar tisu.

Dengan telaten, pemuda manis itu membersihkan darah yang berada di tangan Taeyong. Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menatap pemuda manis -yang belum Taeyong ketahui namanya- itu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku Nakamoto Yuta." Pemuda bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu kembali menatap mata Taeyong yang entah mengapa membuat hati Taeyong berdebar.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang." Yuta menarik tangan Taeyong untuk ikut berlari bersamanya. Taeyong menengok jasad lelaki paruh baya di belakangnya sebelum ikut berlari bersama dengan Yuta.

Setelah sampai di belakang rumah mewah yang menjadi saksi bisu terbunuhnya orang nomor satu di rumah itu, Yuta lantas menyuruh orangnya untuk memberikan kunci motor yang memang sudah Yuta persiapkan dan memberikannya pada Taeyong.

"Kau tenang saja, para polisi maupun detektif tidak akan tahu bahwa kau pembunuhnya. Tapi, kau sepertinya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Pergilah, nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

Taeyong menatap kunci di tangannya dengan bingung sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Yuta.

"Pergi kemana?"

Yuta menepuk dahinya dan kembali merogoh sakunya.

"Pergilah ke alamat ini."

Yuta menyerahkan secarik kertas yang diambilnya pada Taeyong.

"Cepat, pergilah."

Taeyong mengangguk, menaiki motor ninja berwarna merah itu dan memakai helm Taeyong lantas melirik Yuta sekali lagi sebelum melajukan motornya meninggalkan belakang rumah keluarga besar Lee itu.

Yuta menyeringai ketika matanya sudah tidak lagi menangkap bayangan Taeyong dan juga motor yang dinaikinya. Dengan cepat, Yuta melangkah memasuki rumah mewah itu lagi dan berhenti tepat di samping jasad pria paruh baya yang beberapa puluh menit lalu baru saja dibunuh oleh Taeyong.

"Ternyata anakmu polos juga, Tuan Lee."

Yuta memainkan pisau kecil miliknya pada wajah Tuan Lee yang sudah pucat karena kehabisan darah. Dengan sengaja, Yuta menekan pisau tajam itu pada pipi Tuan Lee hingga pisau itu menimbulkan guratan panjang namun tidak berdarah. Namun sensasi seperti ini yang Yuta suka, ia tidak suka kotor karena darah, namun ia sangat menyukai sensasi saat memotong-motong tubuh manusia yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Yuta. Selama 27 tahun hidupnya, sudah separuh dari hidupnya ia habiskan untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini. Dengan senyum mematikan yang dimilikinya, Yuta lantas kembali menekan pisau kecil itu hingga ke bagian matanya. Membuat mata kecil milik Tuan Lee terbelah hingga Yuta tertawa terbahak yang membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya bergidik takut.

Berpindah dari wajah Tuan Lee, pisau kecil namun tajam milik Yuta berpindah tempat ke dada Tuan Lee yang pakaiannya sudah koyak akibat pertarungannya bersama Taeyong sebelumnya. Belum sempat Yuta menekan pisau itu pada dada Tuan Lee, suara berat dari belakangnya membuat Yuta menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nakamoto?"

Dengan seringai lebar, Yuta menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Taeyong yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Well, welcome to my world. Lee Taeyong."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Or**

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Ide yg udh lama banget numpuk di otak tpi baru bisa dibikin sekarang. Ga tau ini mau dilanjut atau ga, itu semua tergantung ide sih hehe. Dan jangan tanya kenapa ga bikin judul baru aja malah disatuin di sini, well aku males. Udh gitu aja.

Respon please?

Ps. Destiny dilanjut kapan" yakk!


	6. TaeYu : Do It

**Do It**

.

.

Lee Taeyong X Nakamoto Yuta

( **TaeYu** )

.

.

 **Special for TaeYu shipper**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta menggerakkan kakinya bosan mendapati hanya tinggal dirinya yang berada dalam ruang latihan. Ini semua salah Taeyong. Leadernya itu dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya untuk menunggui Taeyong yang sibuk berdiskusi bersama manager mereka.

Yuta lelah, tentu saja. Setelah seharian ini berlatihan, entah itu latihan vocal, dance, dan lainnya, yang Yuta butuhkan sekarang adalah tidur. Dan sialnya, si Lee Taeyong itu, leader sekaligus kekasihnya, tak mengizinkannya untuk pergi. Menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, Yuta mulai bermain-main dengan cermin besar di hadapannya.

 **Krieett**

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Taeyong yang kini berjalan menghampiri Yuta yang tengah berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Bisakah kita pulang?" Yuta melirik Taeyong yang duduk di sampingnya. Taeyong menggeleng pelan, "Tidak sekarang, Yuta-chan. Tidakkah kau ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamaku dulu?"

"Tapi aku lelah Taeyongie," Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Ia menaruh asal ponselnya dan menatap Taeyong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Taeyong menggigit pipi dalamnya, menahan rasa gemas yang menumpuk dalam hatinya.

"Ayolah Yuta, kapan lagi kita bisa berduaan begini, hmm?" Taeyong mendekat pada Yuta. Memeluk pinggang Yuta dan mendekatkan tubuh keduanya.

Yuta menghela nafas panjang. Memang benar, dirinya dan Taeyong sudah sangat lama tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar berdua. Jikapun ada, mereka pasti hanya saling mengobrol beberapa saat sebelum kembali direcoki oleh member yang lain. Apalagi Taeyong yang memang sangat sering dipanggil Manager hyung dan juga petinggi perusahaan. Entah membicarakan apa, yang pasti Yuta tak mau ikut campur.

Yuta pun mengangguk singkat, "Aku rasa kau benar. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak mempunyai quality time yang bagus."

Taeyong tersenyum lebar, ia pun mengkode Yuta untuk duduk di pangkuannya lewat lirikan matanya. Yuta yang mengerti pun langsung saja duduk di pangkuan Taeyong dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda tampan itu. Taeyong sendiri melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yuta.

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Yuta. Kedua pasang bibir mereka pun bertemu. Taeyong mengecup pelan bibir Yuta, menyesapnya pelan sebelum mengulum bibir kissable Yuta.

Yuta menutup matanya merasakan ciuman Taeyong yang semakin dalam dan menuntut. Taeyong memindahkan sebelah tangannya ke tengkuk Yuta, menekan tengkuk Yuta dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk sesi ciuman mereka.

Yuta membalas ciuman dalam Taeyong, membuka bibirnya ketika merasakan gigitan kecil di bibir bawahnya dan membiarkan lidah Taeyong serta mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Puas dengan bibir Yuta, ciuman Taeyong beralih menuju rahang Yuta, semakin turun ke bawah dan menciumi leher jenjang Yuta. Yuta mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan Taeyong melakukan apapun yang pemuda Lee itu inginkan.

"Sshhh.. Taeyonghh.." Yuta mendesah pelan merasakan lidah basah Taeyong di lehernya.

Jilatan, hisapan, dan gigitan kecil Taeyong lakukan di leher sang kekasih. Yuta menarik rambut belakang Taeyong, sementara sang empunya tidak peduli dan tetap sibuk dengan acaranya. Tangannya yang masih di pinggang Yuta perlahan masuk dan menyentuh punggung mulus Yuta.

Taeyong menyeringai lebar, tangannya turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam celana training yang Yuta gunakan. Yuta membuka matanya, menatap sayu pada Taeyong yang menatapnya lengkap dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Tae!" Yuta mencengkram lengan Taeyong ketika Taeyong dengan sengaja menggenggam 'adik kecil'nya. Mata Yuta membulat ketika Taeyong dengan sengaja mengocok penisnya pelan.

"Kenapa Yuta-chan?" Bisik Taeyong di telinga Yuta. Tak lupa, ia mengulum daun telinga Yuta seraya mengurut penis Yuta. Yuta kembali memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli pada seringai Taeyong yang semakin lebar. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah, kenikmatan yang mendera penisnya akibat sentuhan tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong menurunkan celana training serta dalaman Yuta untuk memudahkannya memanjakan sang submissive. Tangannya yang lain bekerja untuk menggoda perut rata Yuta yang terlihat akibat kaos pendek yang dikenakan pemuda Jepang itu tersingkap karena kelakuannya.

Taeyong merasa bagian selatan tubuhnya semakin menegang ketika melihat wajah Yuta saat ini. Wajah manis itu memerah, dengan bibir yang membengkak, saliva yang tersisa di sudut bibir Yuta serta setetes air mata yang turun di pelupuk mata Yuta membuat nafsu Taeyong semakin bangkit.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat Yuta-chan, bersiaplah.." Taeyong kembali berbisik di telinga Yuta. Mengecup ujung bibir Yuta sebelum membaringkan tubuh pemuda manis itu di atas lantai ruang latihan.

Nafas Yuta memburu, matanya menatap lurus pada Taeyong yang berdiri di depannya. Membuka perlahan celana serta bajunya sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya, hanya untuk sekedar mencium kening Yuta. Yuta memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuman Taeyong di dahinya.

Yuta merasakan tangannya terangkat dan ia bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai ruang latihan begitu kaos pendek yang ia kenakan lepas dari tubuhnya. Taeyong mendekatkan bibirnya pada puting Yuta yang sudah menegang dan menjilat puting itu. Membuat Yuta menatap tepat mata Taeyong yang terus saja menatapnya. Dapat Yuta lihat mata itu menatapnya penuh cinta juga nafsu, dan Yuta tak bisa untuk tak menyalahkan jantungnya yang terus berdebar tak karuan saat menatap mata itu.

"Akhh!" Yuta memekik ketika Taeyong menggigit putingnya dan juga jari-jari panjang Taeyong yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam lubang analnya.

Taeyong mulai menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur dan membuat gerakan menggunting untuk memudahkan dirinya masuk nanti. Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar.

"Jangan ditahan, sayang~"

Taeyong menggigit daun telinga Yuta, membuat Yuta langsung membuka mulutnya dan mendesah pelan.

"Ahh~"

Merasa cukup dengan pemanasan di bawah sana, Taeyong pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Yuta. Membuat Yuta mengerang pelan karena merasakan kekosongan dalam dirinya.

Jleb

"Akhh!"

Yuta melotot ketika merasakan penis besar Taeyong memasuki tubuhnya. Taeyong kembali mencium bibir Yuta, melumat bibir yang sudah membengkak itu dengan lembut. Yuta membalas ciuman itu, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di bawah sana.

"Eumphh~"

Yuta menggerakkan pinggulnya, memberikan kode pada Taeyong untuk kembali bergerak. Taeyong tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka, melepas ciuman mereka berdua namun masih terhubung melalui saliva. Yuta mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Taeyong pun mengusap bibir Yuta yang berkilap karena terpaan lampu.

Taeyong lantas mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, maju-mundur, keluar-masuk, hingga suara desahan dan erangan keduanya terdengar memenuhi ruang latihan yang sepi itu.

"Tae-Taeyong~"

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan mata yang berkabut akan nafsu. Suara desahan Yuta terdengar semakin kuat ketika penis Taeyong mengenai titik manisnya.

Taeyong kembali menundukkan tubuhnya, mencium pucuk puting Yuta dan menjilati susu Yuta serta menggigitnya kecil. Memberi tanda yang setidaknya tiga hari ke depan baru bisa hilang.

"Ahh~ Taeyonghh.."

Nafas Yuta semakin memburu ketika rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya semakin menjadi. Apalagi tusukan-tusukan yang diberikan Taeyong di bawah sana benar-benar membuatnya mabuk hingga rasanya ingin membebaskan dirinya segera mungkin.

Taeyong menggeram rendah ketika merasakan lubang Yuta yang semakin menyempit, belum lagi penisnya yang bertambah besar karena himpitan lubang Yuta itu membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menyemburkan benihnya di lubang Yuta.

"Taeyong, ahh~!"

Yuta mendesah keras ketika ia merasakan perutnya serasa dililit sebelum akhirnya penisnya mengeluarkan cairan putihnya. Taeyong menyeringai tipis. Melihat Yuta yang tengah mengais udara dengan tubuh yang terceceri sperma membuatnya ingin terus-menerus menggagahi sang kekasih.

"Yuta, ahh~"

Taeyong menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Yuta. Membuat Yuta memejamkan matanya karena merasakan penuh pada perutnya akibat semprotan sperma Taeyong.

"Sshhh~"

Yuta mendesis pelan begitu Taeyong mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Yuta. Taeyong mengecup sayang dahi Yuta sebelum berpindah ke sisi Yuta. Memeluk tubuh ramping Yuta dari samping, Taeyong mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahi Yuta.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf membuatmu menjadi semakin lelah," bisik Taeyong. Yuta menggeleng pelan, ia lalu membalas pelukan Taeyong dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taeyong. "Tidak Taeyongie, ini sudah menjadi tugasku, bukan?" Suara Yuta terdengar pelan. Dan Taeyong dapat meyakini jika kekasihnya ini pastilah tengah merona hebat sekarang. Apalagi dengan telinganya yang terlihat memerah.

"Sekarang tidurlah, jangan pikirkan apapun lagi."

Yuta pun mengangguk dalam pelukan Taeyong. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Taeyong untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Tidur di lantai itu, dingin bukan?

Setelah mendengar suara dengkuran halus, Taeyong pun menggapai dengan susah payah ponsel genggam milik Yuta yang berada lumayan jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Taeyong pun menyeringai puas setelah mengetikkan sesuatu dari ponsel Yuta dan mengirimnya ke seseorang di seberang sana. Tak lama, setelah mendapat balasan dari orang itu, Taeyong pun segera menyusul Yuta ke alam mimpi.

.

.

 **To : Johnny Seo**

'Sebelum pulang ke dorm, mampirlah dulu ke ruang latihan. Jangan lupa bawakan selimut, Yuta ketiduran karena terlalu lelah setelah **latihan** bersamaku. -Lee Taeyong'

 **From : Johnny Seo**

'Sialan kau Lee! Baiklah, aku ke sana sepuluh menit lagi. Tunggu aku.'

.

.

 **END**

.

.

A/N :

Khusus buat TaeYu shipper yg sekarang, kekurangan moment, ff, pokoknya asupan tentang mereka, haha XD.

(Contohnya pembuat cerita ini sendiri -,-)

.

.

Sebenernya mau lanjutin **Destiny,** tapi ga ada ide. FF ini udah lama ada di draft, cuma baru mau ngelanjutinnya tadi, karena aku lagi kesel ditambah kebanyakan ff NS -yg aku baca ulang- rated M. Efek kekurangan asupan ff OTP di Screenplays.

Tau kan, kalo aku lagi kesel pengennya bikin ff rated M mulu?. Dan kalo ini berantakan, kurang hot, maafkan ya guys.

And guys, jangan nagih ff **Destiny** dulu ya! Pasti dilanjut kok, tapi harap sabar, hehe xD.

See you in other ff!


End file.
